Exception
by usoppkamisama
Summary: Luffy has defeated Doflamingo and the world is filled with articles of Straw Hat and their recent accomplishment. Their new bounties are finally out and Hancock finally got her hands to Luffy's new bounty. Her memories start to flood in and she starts thinking about him..


**Hello! It's been a while since I've been on FF but I am back with a new story. I hope you like it and it's been a while since I wrote a fanfic and I feel like it won't be too good but let me know what you think! I will be writing more stuff, I'm thinking of writing something similar to this but it'll be about Dragon. What do you guys think?**

There lies an island in the middle of Calm Belt told to be occupied with women. No man is allowed to step a single toe into the sacred land before countless arrows pierce into the man's body.

No woman has ever heard the word 'man' let alone see what a 'man' looks like. The island is ruled by rumored to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Her beauty could be on par with the Mermaid Princess. It is said that she stands tall, filled with arrogance and self-confidence, her eyes piercingly cold, her body dainty but powerful. Anyone who ever lays their eyes on her, no matter what gender, race or even animals would fall in love with her beauty. Just her beauty alone can freeze anyone to stone.

Except for that one person.

The Empress of Amazon Lily, Captain of Kuja Pirates, and the woman vowed to be Monkey D. Luffy's wife, Boa Hancock.

"Ane sama, you might like this" An orange haired female warrior spoke with a tingle of happiness and excitement.

"What is it, Marigold?" She questioned, her black eyes stayed cold and unwavering. Her lips pursed displaying sheer arrogance and confidence.

Marigold handed her a folded brown piece of paper, the paper that is only used to print out bounty posters. Her dainty, porcelain-skinned hand grabbed it and unfolded the paper to gasp like a woman in love.

"Luffy!" She exclaimed, her voice pitched higher and her eyes softened, almost watery and her lips widened into a lovesick smile. A soft blush appeared on both of her cheeks that made her little sister present to smile at such pleasant sight. She traced her delicate finger on the photo of the bounty from his straw hat down to the infamous scar under his eye and moved to that wide grin that took up almost half of the photo. His hand is displayed in the frame as if he is waving her hello.

"I thought you might like an update on him" A green haired female warrior appeared, a fond smile displayed on her lips for her older sister that seems to be utterly over the moon by just a piece of paper.

"Thank you Sandersonia. This is the best update I have ever gotten for the past few months!" The jet black haired woman glimmered, her hands still holding onto that piece of paper as she brought it closer to her chest. She is being very careful with it, not wanting a single crease to damage such a beautiful bounty photo. She will be framing this later so she could wake up to it every morning.

"I miss him" She sighed, she looked at the photo one more time with a slight sadness in her eyes. But she knew that she could not stop him, no one can. He was born to be free, he had thirst for adventure and she truly believes that someday, he will be what he exclaimed he will become to be, the pirate king.

She had been sickeningly worried for the past few days when she heard that Luffy was fighting with Doflamingo. She never really spoke to him and always had an eerie feeling with this insane man. In addition to her hating men and never present at any Shichibukai meeting, she never really got to know how much insanity this man stores. But she knows that he is dangerous.

She knows that Luffy is strong, ever since he completed that training, he was brimming with more confidence and strength. She never doubts his power but the thought of anyone hurting even a strand of hair of Luffy brings her wrath.

Like that day with that smoky marine.

She wrinkled her brows, unpleased by that memory. She vowed to herself that if she sees that man again, she will make sure to turn him into a stone for what he did to her beloved.

She looked back to more than two years ago when her hatred of men fueled at the sight of a man falling off from a sky, breaking the ceiling into her bath. How unfazed he was at seeing her naked body, zero interest or lust at seeing a body so beautiful that it could turn anyone to stone.

She had no faith in him like any other man, but her heart wavered at the sight of him displaying his Conqueror's Haki for protecting her citizens, how he risked his life to hide the terrorized catalyst of her and her sisters' life as a former slave by using his shield to cover Sandersonia's back. How he bowed his head, happily without a second thought at choosing to turn his friends back over a boat back to his nakama and mostly..

" _Why would I hate you? I don't hate you! I hate the Tenryuubito!"_

A smile crept into her soft, pink lips. A memory that she will forever cherish.

His selflessness, righteousness, and logic that she could never comprehend till this day.

It was a wonder how she managed to feel that warmth in her heart whenever she sees him or that painful loneliness when he is not there.

She could never imagine that she would be infected with this deadly disease that pervaded to the past empresses of Amazon Lily. The feeling is strongly bittersweet, almost addicting. She couldn't help the painful throbs in her heart whenever she sees a wide grin, distinguishable laugh, kind eyes and raven hair in her mind. But it would leave a blissful feeling afterward that could not fail to bring a smile to the Empress' lips. If anyone ever sees that smile, it is definite that they would turn into a stone without needing her power. The smile of a woman in love is believed to be ten times more beautiful. How could Hancock be even more beautiful? No one can imagine such magnificence.

 _He's different._

She recollects the moment that changed her perception of 'man'. He is different, he is no 'man'. He is an exception, a 'man' that she gladly wants to be standing beside, call her name and possibly touch her without her losing her mind and feeling that her heart is jumping out of her body.

She still finds men disgusting.

She would lay on her enormous bed, looking out of her window to the starry sky that reflects her eyes. She would close her eyes and pursed her lips into a fond smile, thinking about that straw-hatted man who is chasing his dream.

One day, she believes that he will come back with that same wide grin of his but with the title of Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King.

That day she will also ask him the exact same thing as two years ago, "Does that mean we are married?"


End file.
